


Vine-caught

by fish_wifey



Series: Witch Business [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tattoo artist Kyoutani, artist Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: After stumbling into each other's life, in to each other's hearts, Kyoutani and Yahaba stumble away from a bar and into Yahaba's apartment.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Witch Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579402
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Vine-caught

**Author's Note:**

> The erotic content I worked so hard for when it wasn't even allowed in the exchange... Go me.
> 
> Monk I hope you like this extra gift~ This is what happens right after the end of Ch. 3
> 
> :D Enjoy~

It’s a quiet stumble through the streets to Yahaba’s apartment. Kentarou wanted none of his own magic around apart from what he carries with him always. He was curious to see Yahaba’s place, even if the walk there takes forever. It takes some of the heat off, but none of the anticipation. Kentarou doesn’t even know what could happen, apart from truthfully showing all of himself to Yahaba.

“Yahaba… Shigeru.”

“That’s my name.”

“Shigeru.”

“Correct,” Shigeru says, a little amused. Neither of them are drunk, even though their feet feel less sure than before, and the pair, arms over shoulders, sway a bit too wide whenever they take corners. Kentarou will make sure they drink water first before any clothing lands on the floor.

After a while, Shigeru tests Kentarou’s name on his mouth, too. He says ‘Kentarou’ in varying tones, before sounding way too sweet when he finally addresses him.

“Kentarou-kun,” Shigeru says, earning Kentarou’s gruffy response.

“Just ‘Ken’ is fine too…”

The walk doesn’t take long. The exchange of names ensures the deepening of this bond they care for. Kentarou is no such witch to be able to use ‘names’ apart from good-speak, and even that he won’t use unless stress situations arise. The only stress Kentarou feels in this moment as Yahaba— _Shigeru Shigeru Shigeru_ —Shigeru holds his hand as they ascend up the many stairs. Being fit, Kentarou handles the steps quite well. Shigeru on the other hand has a hitching breath. The way he says ‘this is me’, at the door, comes with a flat voice.

Kentarou grins. “If that’s your stamina…”

He enjoys watching Shigeru blush as he opens the door. Fumbling the keys, giving the door a push, nearly tumbling in; Kentarou isn’t hiding his smile.

Shigeru takes a breath inside, puts his things aside after he left his shoes behind. Kentarou follows suit, the immediate feeling of being cramped tensing under his skin. The tiny hallway leads into a kitchen, and across from it he sees the door to the bathroom. On the other side is a closed and curtained window. Not much else can be seen, as Shigeru turns, still blushing. His fingers and palm run over the sides of Kentarou’s face.

The lips that follow are less than gentle, as teeth take up most of the kiss. Pulling at Kentarou’s bottom lip, nibbling on it. There’s so much more heat behind this, and none of it fuelled by any substance. This pushes Kentarou forward; his hands under Shigeru’s clothes, his tongue darting out to lick at Shigeru’s top lip. His entire body pushing Shigeru backward into his small apartment.

Kentarou’s left eye glances at one wall, finding a small bookcase with art books, sketchbooks, random paper, and a multitude of art supplies. As much as he wants to inspect the books, find out which utensils Shigeru prefers and what his weaker points are, he’s too captured in Shigeru’s embrace, who brings him slowly and carefully down to the tatami floor.

Curiosity drives Shigeru’s hands to undress Kentarou, because as soon as Kentarou’s top half is bare, time stands still. Shigeru takes time to let his fingers trace the colourful artwork, to prod at animals, flowers, at shapes that make no sense to him. Kentarou sees it in the furrowing eyebrows, in the eyes that see so much but understand so little.

Shigeru pushes Kentarou to lie down on the floor. He straddles him, hands still searching, unravelling, prodding. Kentarou feels a hundred questions, knows instinctively that Shigeru likes to talk. His throat seems to fail him, and that too, Kentarou just feels the ‘why’. It’s the same hot feeling that untangles the vines across his heart. Burning away the poison. Making flowers bloom at night.

Hovering over him now, their second kiss inside Shigeru’s home is slow, steady, and so sensual that Kentarou hardens without much hesitation or wanting to move away. Shigeru’s blushes know of no end, as his arousal too is felt through the fabric. Wiggling a lot more, Shigeru creates friction that has Kentarou inhale his scent.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Shigeru whispers down Kentarou’s temple, who has his arms around the now shivering back. Anticipation and scared of the new and the unknown.

“Right. It’s been on my mind for some time,” Kentarou confesses, holding at bay the many images and thoughts he allowed during the morning, or at night before he sleeps. His hands go round Shigeru’s behind, not yet able to squeeze or push. Not until Shigeru makes it known that this is fine.

“Mine too…I just never thought I’d…envision it with a guy like you,” Shigeru says, a sheepish voice to match his sheepish expression. He’s smiling. “What I mean, I never thought a guy like you would even be interested in me. So I just. Never allowed myself to daydream. God, I’m fucking this up.”

“No, ‘s fine.” One of Kentarou’s hand sneaks between them, opening Shigeru’s zipper. The blush that follows is quickly hidden upon Kentarou’s chest. Holding his hand still on top again, he waits. Shigeru nods, a small ‘go on’ letting Kentarou’s hand sneak down the pants, checking out what’s he’s dealing with. “Guys like you tend to look at me with disdain. Some of the artsy types with tattoos… They don’t tend to be in your kinda groups, right?”

“Mhn-hnnn, they’re a bit. Out there. Exposed and…Ah~” Shigeru sighs on top of Kentarou’s collarbone, whose skin feels aflame. Both his hands go below two layers of fabric, nails hungry to scratch, fingers itching to gyrate Shigeru over him. Powerful on his own, Shigeru retaliates with licking Kentarou’s neck, biting down at the joint between neck and shoulder. Thinking leaves Kentarou’s soul, as more action is needed. More skin.

Shigeru’s mouth ghosts a breath over Kentarou’s lips, capturing him again with alternating teeth and tongue. The movements on top match to the ones below, and they find a rhythm of friction seeking and giving. It’s not enough by a mile, but Kentarou takes his time; pulling down the pants and underwear slowly, removing Shigeru’s clothing on the lower half the same way Kentarou’s upper half lies somewhere forgotten on the floor.

The kisses burn away the fear they both feel at this first time. The clothes disappear, and with them the shame. Shigeru’s curiosity is never ending as new artwork appears below him. Kentarou misses his warmth as Shigeru sits further back between his legs, both of them left with only their underwear. Following both the visible wish to continue with their exploration of each other, and the added need to look at tattoos, Shigeru leans down Kentarou’s thigh where a snake hisses back.

Shigeru looks in surprise as he cocks his head. “Did that…did I hear a hissing in my head?”

“Heh, yeah. Sorry, I did that,” Kentarou says, leaning on his elbows. Shigeru blinks in surprise, touching the snake and watching it coil below his fingers. “And that’s what it does on his own.”

Mouth hanging open, Shigeru’s fingers moves over the inside of Kentarou’s inner thigh, distracted by the playful snake chasing after the tip. Kentarou laughs, his body convulsing as the ticklish sensation adds to his arousal. When his patience runs out, he pushes the heel of his foot against Shigeru’s hip.

“Enough playing with _that_ snake,” Kentarou grins, earning Shigeru’s rolling eyes in return. Shigeru’s fingers hook under Kentarou’s underwear all the same. The blush faded a bit, coming back full blast. Kentarou feels hot all over, his heart beating fast as Shigeru lays the last piece of his clothes aside. Without much further hesitation, Shigeru touches the underside of Kentarou’s penis, not too softly nor too firmly.

He exhales a breath, then leans down all the way between Kentarou’s legs, eyes closing, lips parting, and Kentarou’s heart stopping.

The warm-wet feel of tongue and lips running over his cock has Kentarou’s head falling back, his eyes closing too as he exhales a breath on his own. Keeping his lips pressed together after that, he doesn’t restrain his body from experiencing the ministration in full; he shivers when Shigeru’s tongue runs down the underside, up, down again, broad strokes that end in a cheeky tip of the tongue on top Kentarou’s glans. The hands are less busy, one just holding the base, the other on Kentarou’s hip to stay balanced. That touch sends Kentarou’s hips bucking up here and there alone, fuelled when Shigeru presses him down to the floor.

“God that feels good,” Kentarou says, looking down for the first time and wishing he hadn’t. Shigeru’s eyes meet his, and Kentarou sinks down hell-fire. His thighs shake, his brain melts, and whatever he’s been holding back in the kisses so far comes out in curses now. Shigeru’s hooded lids, the head moving slowly up and down, it’s all too much for Kentarou to handle. He never had an issue with coming early, not unless he wanted to by his own hand.

“Shigeru, wait,” he says, too late as his visions runs white, his mouth opens and he groans. Shigeru’s grip is firm, keeping him down, as he takes all Kentarou has to give. Kentarou keeps his eyes closed after that, not quite ready to see a smiling grin or knowing eyes. Instead, he’s surprised as wet lips kiss up whatever went past, cleaning up around Kentarou’s cock.

The room lights up in amber dust.

Kentarou knows it without seeing. When he opens his eyes, he watches as Shigeru looks around at the floaty pathways surrounding them. A hand reaches up without touching. Kentarou swallows his pride, and tells Shigeru he can.

When Shigeru’s hand passes through the dust specks of Kentarou’s magic and thoughts, his body is completely still. The eyes don’t blink. Momentarily, the memory of what Kentarou saw and felt edges in Shigeru’s mind. He takes back his hand as if burned.

“Oh,” he says, not quite meeting Kentarou’s eyes. Grinning, Kentarou touches the hand—the one who went through his burst of magic, the one that pushed his hips down nice and firm, the one he held on the way here, the one attached to the inked arm—and brings the fingers to his lips.

“I can repay you that view from your own perspective,” Kentarou says, quite glad that his quick orgasm wasn’t being teased at. He leans up into Shigeru’s space, keeping the fingertips to his lips as he speaks. Shigeru’s eyes travel to Kentarou’s shoulder, hand following to touch the spiderweb with trapped butterflies there. A hundred questions, all kept at bay for the heat of the moment torches the throat that wishes to ask them. Kentarou wants to tell, but his mind burns on his own, thinking of only one thing. He wants to explore Shigeru with his mouth, with his hand. To give as much as Shigeru can take.

Following that need, Kentarou’s mouth travels to Shigeru’s chest, curling his back outward. They switch their previous positions with ease, Kentarou aiding Shigeru’s legs over his own, removing the pants when no protest arises. Shigeru’s hands are on Kentarou’s shoulders, who leads his lover down the floor to lie flat and help him relax. Kissing across Shigeru’s skin, Kentarou feels the pulse of want overtake initial fears. There’s a hint of it still, and Kentarou intends to destroy it now and forever. His mouth ghosts hot air across Shigeru’s chest before kissing it, licking a devious circle around the nipple before disappearing it into his mouth. Beneath him, Shigeru wiggles, not away but up to him.

Kentarou’s hands busy themselves with touching the arching back, down to the ass again. This time he squeezes without pushing, careful to keep their mid-sections untouched. Kentarou is very much an eye for an eye, and he wouldn’t be able to allow a 1:0 for Shigeru’s pleasure-giving without evening it out. And so his mouth teases and tastes the entire chest, dips to the elbows as Kentarou flattens himself on top of Shigeru’s lower half. He blows kisses down the lower arms, to both wrists. His own magic hums back approval of his presence, and the body below urges him to continue. Waves of pleasure make Shigeru move his body to wherever Kentarou’s mouth is, meeting him impatiently.

Quick tastes of all there is makes Kentarou’s mouth move on the cock for short kisses. He continues to the scrotum, taking each of Shigeru’s balls into his mouth to suck on them. Shigeru hisses, whispering curses into his ear. Kentarou watches, adding more and more of this to the walls of Shigeru’s home, painting what he sees with amber dust into the air to collect back later. For now, Kentarou’s head dips lower and lower, teasing the area around Shigeru’s entrance with his tongue. His thumbs and fingers spread the ass without touching the inner sanctum, listening how Shigeru’s feet cross the mat below as want overtakes his shame and erases it. He doesn’t thrust himself down Kentarou’s hungry mouth this time, flattening his upper body down, lifting himself up the smallest amount to allow easier access.

Kentarou sends a prayer of thanks up the skin, and then his head darts forward to kiss that sweet little ass. He hums appreciation and love as his tongue slides into Shigeru, hearing the sharp inhale of breath, the delirious gasps of “Ah”s and “Oh”s. Kentarou’s arms snake around from beneath, his hands both slipping over the hips to make sure Shigeru won’t take off too far or disconnect them. Licking inside and out, Kentarou closes his eyes, enjoys the feel of Shigeru’s innermost secrets on his tongue.

*

*

Afterwards, Shigeru is unable to speak. He’s still hard and wanton, but his knees are jelly. It would be a disaster to get up in this moment. He blinks up to his ceiling, watching as dust specs of amber and silver fill his room. It reminds him of nebulae in the universe, these here floating around his room like fish in the sea. Mesmerized, he doesn’t notice movement or travelling hands, not until Kentarou starts kissing his neck. The newfound lover lies on his side and closely against Shigeru’s skin, one of his tattoo’d legs hooked around Shigeru’s leg. Warm and content, as if he won prizes and could just melt into Shigeru’s side.

Noticing that Kentarou was sucking in the skin from the same spot as before, Shigeru moves his head slightly to look at the bleached hair.

“You’re making a mark.”

“Mhnnn, intentional,” Kentarou whispers on the heated skin. Shigeru’s hand itches to rub over it, but doesn’t. He would have felt awkward in the past to know he’d have a kiss mark. Would have stopped whoever was trying to give him one. Nothing in him feels inclined to stop Kentarou though, so he rolls his head back to where it lay, allowing Kentarou to continue as the dust above them becomes a blanket of thought. Because that’s what this was. Shigeru doesn’t touch it again, knowing what the silver specks might indicate. Feeling. The amber ones were sight, as he’s learned before.

Sighing happily as Kentarou’s teeth bite down gently, Shigeru feels his legs widen again. Having one of Kentarou’s hands trapped under his shoulder, Shigeru watches as Kentarou’s only free hand travels over his chest and stomach. There’s a couple of marks there, some Shigeru hadn’t felt before in the excitement and heat. In the morning, he will probably have love-marks strewn across his body, as many as Kentarou has tattoos.

“Hey, hold on, that’s unfair.”

“…What is?” Kentarou asks lazily, his teeth nibbling on Shigeru’s jaw.

“I cannot leave as many marks on you as you’re gonna give me,” Shigeru says, glancing down the visible parts of Kentarou’s skin. Whatever isn’t filled in with ink. And he can’t possibly leave a mark on the hard side of an elbow!

Kentarou laughs down the just kissed areas, a deviant little demon. “There’s enough room for you, don’t worry.”

Still finding it an unfair advantage, Shigeru doesn’t mind the hand that travels between his legs. He doesn’t shiver as much as it had been with the tongue, but the newness of it all makes him sigh deep. Kentarou’s fingers round down and down, playing around with what he finds along the way. A few strokes to Shigeru’s cock to make it half-hard, squeezes to his balls, one after the other. Then a middle finger that rubs over Shigeru’s asshole, which makes him tremble in waves.

“If you’re unhappy, we can switch around y’know? I don’t mind,” Kentarou says, hot breath on Shigeru’s ear making it catch fire. He leans away from the heat, as his lower half inches closer within Kentarou’s thighs.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he breathes, his eyes hazy as he tries to remember where he left the lube. It was somewhere close, somewhere hidden. He can’t remember, not when Kentarou’s teeth bite down harder in his neck and shoulder. Not when Kentarou’s hard penis rubs on his lower back. Shigeru’s hands grab behind him, as he turns on his side the same way Kentarou is lying. He’s on his stomach in seconds, uncaring how he holds his behind up in wanton. Kentarou leans beside him on his elbow, kissing down his neck and alternates teeth when Shigeru becomes silent. The bites make him moan out louder.

Untrapped, Kentarou’s second hand moves to caress Shigeru’s penis some more.

Instantly, Shigeru’s mind becomes clear. He opens his eyes to look forward to a cabinet.

“I have lube in there,” Shigeru says, pushing his forehead down to the floor groaning. He feels Kentarou’s grin on his neck. Without moving from their positions, the cabinet door opens, first the top then the bottom. From the lower one, the bottle of lube tumbles out and towards them, towards Kentarou’s waiting hand. Shigeru feels it bounce off the front of his thigh, a wayward little touch. For a second, both of them aren’t touching Shigeru, as they open the cap and draw the lubrication out.

“Less messy than when I try with my mind,” Kentarou explains. “I can’t control other objects right now.”

Shigeru laughs, incredible to think that he is accountable for Kentarou’s magic being less easy to control. That upper hand disappears when Kentarou’s lubed middle finger retreats into Shigeru’s ass. Gone are the rubs as the fingering starts slow and shallow, building up pace and depth, as well as adding fingers as Kentarou sees fit. Kentarou breathes down Shigeru’s neck and ear, his own want less present at Shigeru’s side due to their position. Shigeru feels hot all over, crying out when three fingers move with speed now.

Kentarou’s breath was a hot fire down his neck. He leans over him, slowing his fingers movement when he tries to speak.

“Are you okay?”

Unable to nod, Shigeru lifts his head, balancing his upper body on his arms. “Yes, continue, please.”

Kisses follow his breath, Kentarou’s mouth moving down his spine. Kentarou moves behind him completely, hands running over Shigeru’s back and his ass cheeks slowly. For a second Shigeru thinks he’s in for another intimate kiss down below, but Kentarou spreads him, lowers him down with a gentle push. Shigeru first feels Kentarou’s thighs as they connect, then his cock running straight over his asshole.

Shigeru feels odd on his hands and knees, unable to see if he doesn’t look behind himself. He bites his lower lip, feeling Kentarou lube up and rub himself between Shigeru’s ass cheeks. Taking a deep breathe, Shigeru is more calm when Kentarou’s lips kiss down his spine again.

“Be vocal, alright? About anything. Tell me what you like,” Kentarou says, his voice deep and breathe ever so hot on Shigeru’s spine. He nods, then replies vocally as asked seconds ago.

“I’m fine with this, I think,” Shigeru says, bracing himself as Kentarou lines up his cock to enter, slower than when he used his fingers. It’s crazy slow, the way his cock fills Shigeru. Kentarou’s knees widen, until they touch Shigeru’s legs and widen them too. Giving way, Shigeru falls down into the heat, blind and deaf for a second as the stretch is all he feels. Kentarou’s fingers dig into his hips, steadying him.

“Shigeru.”

“I’m fine…Keep going,” Shigeru manages to say before he hisses, feeling Kentarou retreat for one moment to rush up the next. The thrust is shallow, but the slow stretch is what Shigeru actually needs. He sighs out loud when Kentarou touches his penis again, matching up the stroke with the thrusting. When Shigeru is eased into the pace like this, he sits up a little straighter, his ass moving back in time with Kentarou coming forward into him.

When he is able to sit more or less on top of Kentarou, the other flattens himself to the floor, allowing Shigeru to slide over him on his own accord. To aid his balance, Shigeru swoops his legs out in front, puts his feet down, and let’s Kentarou’s arms loop around his torso to hold him tight. Pushing his heels into the floor, he’s able to move down as much as Kentarou moves up, and their pace becomes frantic, unmatched. The heat in the room goes up as well as the pitch of the moans, the depths of the groaning as Kentarou buries himself as deep as he can, with every upwards thrusts. Shigeru’s head falls backwards, his mouth wide open as he lets out any sound as it comes. Holding on to whatever he can that belongs to Kentarou, as the sharp nails scratch over Shigeru’s skin.

Bound together, the sounds from their skins meeting creates a symphony with their moaning, and Shigeru soon forgets about anything else. His room glows in bright amber, like a lava lamp with exquisite earthy colours bouncing back from the walls. Running himself up and down Kentarou’s length, Shigeru finds his lips uttering desperate cries of Kentarou’s name. That and that alone, with small cries of interrupting his worship. The heat builds until he can’t take it anymore, aided by Kentarou’s hand stroking Shigeru’s cock until he comes. The seed squeezes up and over, running down at the front, over Kentarou’s waiting fingers.

Boneless, Shigeru falls forward, as slow as one would fall as their lover keeps them afloat. Kentarou makes sure Shigeru’s upper body finds the floor gently, without leaving their lower halves apart. Kentarou licks his ear, bites the lobe, before promising that he’s close and will finish quick. Shigeru’s mouth, slack jaw unbound, doesn’t work properly. His ‘yes’ is slurred, less here as the aftermath of his orgasm sweeps over him like a blanket. They’re in the same position as they started, with Kentarou moving by himself, in and out of Shigeru in high speed. Shigeru doesn’t care that one cheek is on the floor, his hands beside his head, his hips captured and drawn up and further back.

It doesn’t take long, like Kentarou promised. Soon he leans over Shigeru’s back, mouth latching down to the skin over the shoulder blades. Kentarou bites down and groans as he comes, deep inside Shigeru who shivers at the power he feels. Bodily power of being taken, from Kentarou’s trembling hands, his sweaty forehead on top of Shigeru as he takes several breathes without moving.

After a moment Shigeru can’t take it and his knees gives. He plummets down, taking Kentarou too. They lie flat like pancakes, and Kentarou only removes himself for a second to guide his penis out from Shigeru and let it fall limp between his legs.

“Sorry, I think we’re ruining your floor.”

“Mhn it’s fine. I got cleaning supplies to take care of that. Later.”

Sleepy for a second, Shigeru is more than happy having his body being manhandled off the floor. His mind drowsy with sleep, he feels too tired to notice if the hands are hands or vines and other things letting him drift to a low seating area in his apartment. He moves through dust and sees Kentarou’s perspective of moments ago, feeling his emotions all at once. It’s overwhelming.

“Sorry about that too,” Kentarou says, and Shigeru’s eyes open in time to watch the amber and silver specks leave the room. They disappear into flower tattoos Kentarou has, as they light up with their own colours. The room becomes dark, and Kentarou snaps his fingers to let fireflies fill it back up with a dim light. Pressing himself to the warm body next to him, Shigeru feels sleep overtake him for real.

“I have bedding behind the right sliding door. Do you think you can get it without breaking down my apartment?”

A laughs huffs down Shigeru’s forehead. “Lemme try.”

The sliding door opens, and Shigeru’s own futon including the guest one come down. A train of bedding and cushions follows. Like a weird-bodied snake it flies through the room, settling down in a messy heap. Kentarou tries to adjust, but one of the cushions lands on their legs instead. Laughing, a bit more able to move limbs, Shigeru sits up. His knees and hips are already threatening an early soreness, but his need to lie down properly and have Kentarou curl up around him is greater than the minor inconvenience.

And Kentarou follows. When the futons lie side by side, the bedding matching and not drifting apart, the two of them settle down as well. Kentarou lies behind him, spent and with a happy smile on his face. The fireflies become less and less.

Shigeru moves his head around, allowing Kentarou to kiss him on the lips one last time for the night.

“You’ll stay until tomorrow morning?”

“I stay as long as you want me too,” Kentarou answers, all sincere. Shigeru’s head falls to the pillow, feeling Kentarou’s arm move below it.

“Good. I want to know about your ink. And leave marks where you have none, for revenge,” Shigeru says, sounding mock-sincere and receiving Kentarou’s soft laughs in his neck. Sleep overtakes them both soon after, and the fireflies disappear.

*

*

The next morning, and every morning after that, Shigeru learns about Kentarou’s life, his ink. He learns that the places that don’t have tattoos are his most sensitive ones, and not just because you can’t ink them in the first place. His knees and elbows are both erogenous zones that Shigeru can’t believe make him gasp in high pitches. The nipples become hard when Shigeru blows air on them. Kentarou’s hips soon match Shigeru’s, as the latter has red-brown bruises, and the former’s are covered in bitemarks.

Shigeru is able to ask more about Kentarou’s childhood, how he came to his ink. The questions are followed by kisses and other stuff. When they lie down or sit side by side, Shigeru’s questions continue, happy to hear Kentarou having a couple on his own, too.

They leave Shigeru’s apartment for work in the morning. Groceries or coffee dates in the evening. They return almost exclusively here for the first week.

“Y’know, if you’re low on cash, you could always move in with me,” Kentarou says off-handedly, as his wrist makes a quick movement and the food in the pan he’s holding dances up and down. He doesn’t even look at Shigeru as he offers something so grand.

“Uhhh, first of all, I am getting payment from my abusers. And secondly… isn’t it quite. Fast?”

“Why? I was interested from the beginning. You were intrigued and cautious. We fit good together, in bed and in general.” Kentarou adds spices that Shigeru didn’t have in his house a week before. His stomach twists as he sees red flakes pour down into the wok like it’s nobody’s business. “I like you, you like me. And this apartment is small and crap. It’s all good right now when we just eat, sleep, and have sex. But it’s gonna feel cramped soon. I don’t mind coming over from time to time but—”

Kyoutani stirs in the pot, taking up chopsticks to let Shigeru taste test. He holds the food out to him, one hand cupped below in case it will fall. Shigeru eats it up quick, relieved that it’s not too spicy. He nods in approval, watching Kyoutani go back to the stove.

“I want to see you as much as I can, y’know? Like, we still have our own lives and all. I just, really dig this waking up next to each other, fall asleep next to each other crap, I guess.”

Shigeru leans against the wall next to the cooking area, his arms crossing over his chest. It certainly felt like fate was having a hand in their lives. There didn’t seem anything wrong with moving into Kentarou’s space. Except—

“It’s all yours though. I’d feel like an intruding guest.”

“In the beginning, maybe. I can make room for your art stuff. Give a corner or half the kitchen table. You could come to my apartment for one week, see how it feels,” Kentarou says, not looking up from the food he stirs, the soy sauce he adds with a nice swirl. Shigeru sees that Kentarou’s shoulders are tense. He watches petals of flowers curl inward. A notion he figures is Kentarou fidgeting without moving a muscle.

It makes Shigeru slide in behind Kentarou, snaking his arms under the armpits and his hands over his chest. He kisses Kentarou’s neck, where the English word for ‘danger’ stands in bold typeface, but tiny font. Putting his cheek against the top of Kentarou’s spine, Shigeru weighs how he feels now versus the anxiety of not having a place of his own.

“Alright, let’s try it for two weeks. I want to look into a larger place for myself, nonetheless. Just. Somewhere where I can do art without worrying about paint drops on your floor.”

Kentarou snorts. “I can put sheets on the floor where you work. For the time being.”

“Mhhnn,” Shigeru murmurs, closing his eyes. He listens to the sizzle and scratching of the pan, knowing he could nap right here and be safe. Kentarou feels warm in his embrace, and Shigeru feels a heartbeat settle against his pulse. He took a chance with getting a tattoo, a bigger chance in choosing Kentarou to do it. The gods of Chance haven’t failed him yet, and only rewarded him with so much more than what he had on his own in the past years.

And he likes to get to know more about Kentarou, in his very own space. A place that could become ‘theirs’, over time.

“First we eat. No one can make proper decisions on an empty stomach.”

“Then why did you prompt it?” Shigeru laughs, peeling himself away from Kentarou’s back. For a reply, Kentarou lifts up the pan from the stove, finally looking at Shigeru.

“Because my food is excellent and you’ll love it. You won’t be able to say no to this on top of having all of me included in the package,” Kentarou says, sounding as honest and sincere as when he explained to Shigeru how magical tattoos worked. “And because I really want to live together with you, as boyfriends.”

Shigeru walks into the living room, which is exactly three steps away from the kitchen area. He knows he’s red all over. Turning his head over his shoulder, he’s at a loss for words. Kentarou looks straight at him, at his soul. Meaning every word he said so far.

“I already said fine, let’s try, okay!? Do you have to say such stuff on top?”

“Uh-huh, it means a lot to me, so I’ll fight for it.”

“With dirty methods!” Shigeru counters. Thunder runs down his spine when Kentarou grins at him.

“Oh, I have dirtier methods for you in store, don’t worry. After dinner, you’ll get dessert.”

Shigeru sits down at a low table, shaking his head. He huffs, letting off steam. All the same, he can’t deny that he likes every thought and idea that Kentarou is throwing out there.

He looks to the bee on his wrist, and knows he will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I missed these boyyysssss.


End file.
